Chickens to School
Chickens to School is the twenty-fourth episode of the eighth season. Plot One summer night, Thomas is busy taking coal trucks to the Coaling Plant and is very tired by the time he arrives back at Tidmouth Sheds in the morning. Thomas wishes that he had some assistance with the coal delivery, but Gordon tells Thomas that a really useful engine does not need help. Just then, the Fat Controller arrives as he requires an engine to carry out three jobs. Thomas decides to carry out the three jobs, despite being tired. His three jobs are to take chickens to market, sheep to the farm, and the children to school. Gordon remarks that three jobs is too much for Thomas and he will need assistance. But Thomas tells him that tank engines do not need help at all. So Thomas sets off with Annie, Clarabel, and two vans. He collects the chickens from the farm, the sheep from the valley, and the children from the station. Thomas carries on with his journey up and over Gordon's Hill and through Henry's Tunnel. Throughout the journey, he reminds himself where he is going. However, the tiredness starts getting the better of him and he gets into a muddle. At the station where the market is being held, Thomas tells the lorry drivers to unload the sheep, instead of the chickens. Then Emily arrives and sees Thomas looking tired, so she offers to help. But Thomas turns it down, though he is very sleepy. After the market, Thomas goes onto Farmer McColl's and tells the children it is their stop. Finally at the school, Thomas delivers the chickens, much to the confusion of the school teachers. Thomas heads off for home, but not before the Fat Controller receives phone calls about the sheep making a mess at market, the children getting muddy at the farm, and the chickens messing up the classrooms. The Fat Controller tells Thomas what happened and that he needs to put everything right, but this time with help. Thomas then tells the Fat Controller what Gordon said earlier - a really useful engine never needs help. Edward remarks that he always helps Gordon up the hill, which makes Gordon blush with embarrassment. Thomas sets off with Edward and Percy helping him. Edward takes the chickens from the school to market, Percy takes the sheep from the market to the farm, and Thomas collects the children from the farm and brings them to the school. That night, Thomas finally gets some much needed sleep in Tidmouth Sheds. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (does not speak) * Percy (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * James (cameo) * Caroline (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * The School * McColl Farm * Henry's Tunnel * Gordon's Hill * Wellsworth * The Windmill * Maron * Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory Trivia * Stock footage from Thomas Saves the Day and Thomas and the Circus is used. * The flags of the Philippines, China, Hong Kong, India, and Russia can be seen in the school. * According to a magazine poster, the farmer with the sheep is Farmer Collett who appears in several magazine stories. * Going by production order, this is the eighteenth episode of the eighth season. Goofs * In the stop-motion animation sequence of the teachers unloading the chickens, the end van moves. * Thomas' driver should have known where to deliver the goods. * Thomas was delivering coal to the coaling plant. He should have been delivering coal from the coaling plant. * The teachers should have known the children were getting off at the school and not the chickens. * The porters should have known which deliveries were going which. * Brakevans should have been added to Thomas, Edward, and Percy's trains. Merchandise * Books - Thomas' Busy Day In other languages Gallery File:ChickenstoSchooltitlecard.jpg File:MilkWagons.png File:Mr.Jolly'sChocolateFactory.png File:ChickenstoSchool2.png File:ChickenstoSchool6.png File:ChickenstoSchool8.png File:ChickenstoSchool10.png File:ChickenstoSchool11.png File:ChickenstoSchool12.png|Edward passing the chocolate factory File:ChickenstoSchool15.png|Thomas and Emily File:ChickenstoSchool16.jpg|Henry, Thomas, and Gordon File:ChickenstoSchool17.jpg|Thomas at Farmer McColl's File:ChickenstoSchool18.jpg File:ChickenstoSchool19.jpg File:ChickenstoSchool20.jpg File:ChickenstoSchool21.jpg|Thomas at Wellsworth File:ChickenstoSchool22.jpg|Emily and Thomas File:ChickenstoSchool23.jpg|Thomas at the School File:ChickenstoSchool24.jpg File:ChickenstoSchool25.jpg File:ChickenstoSchool26.jpg|Edward File:ChickenstoSchool27.jpg File:ChickenstoSchool28.jpg File:ChickenstoSchool29.jpg File:ChickenstoSchool30.jpg|Deleted scene File:ChickenstoSchool31.jpg File:ChickenstoSchool32.jpg File:ChickenstoSchool33.jpg File:ChickenstoSchool34.jpg File:ChickenstoSchool35.jpg File:ChickenstoSchool36.jpg File:ChickenstoSchool37.jpg File:ChickenstoSchool38.jpg File:ChickenstoSchool39.jpg File:ChickenstoSchool40.jpg File:ChickenstoSchool41.jpg File:ChickenstoSchool42.jpg File:ChickenstoSchool43.jpg File:ChickenstoSchool44.jpg File:ChickenstoSchool45.jpg File:ChickenstoSchool46.jpg|Chickens at school File:ChickenstoSchool47.jpg File:ChickenstoSchool48.jpg Episode File:Chickens To School - British Narration|UK narration File:Chickens to School - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes